With a plug-in vacuum cleaner hose arrangement, a tubular transition can be provided to the vacuum tool such as a suction nozzle, a suction brush or the like. On the other hand, such a plug-in vacuum cleaner hose arrangement can also serve for example to connect a hand-grip arranged on a vacuum hose to the pipe insertion end of a telescoping pipe arrangement in a releasable manner.
The plug-in vacuum cleaner hose arrangement can be articulated on a sleeve part of a rocker, one end of which is spring-loaded in a locking direction and carries a radially inwardly projecting catch body which traverses the sleeve part and engages in a windmill configured as a detent recess of the tube insertion end or engages through the detent cutout. The other end of the rocker is configured as an actuating button.
The aforedescribed known plug-in vacuum cleaner hose arrangement is widely used in practice and has also been found to be satisfactory. However it is desirable to make the handling of the plug-in connection more comfortable upon assembly and release.